1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to the field of small projectile launchers. More specifically, the invention comprises an air-powered launcher capable of individually feeding and shooting pliable objects such as marshmallows and foam ear plugs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Small projectile launchers have long been known as novelty items. These launchers typically fire potatoes, vegetable slices, marshmallows, tennis balls, and the like. Some are spring loaded, while others use pistons to compress a charge of air. They typically fire a small projectile which can be used in “mock combat” games without actually injuring the target. These devices have also found application other than as novelty items. Some have been used to fire marking projectiles in the veterinary and timber industries. Others have been used as pill injectors for treating horses and cows. Thus, although such projectile launchers are most often viewed as novelty items, their applications may be much broader.